<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You belong with me by sergentbarness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553160">You belong with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergentbarness/pseuds/sergentbarness'>sergentbarness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You belong with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AlexanderLightwood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Hospitals, M/M, MagnusBane, Malec, Shooting, jimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergentbarness/pseuds/sergentbarness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been best friends for forever till one day Alec suddenly stops talking and avoiding Magnus, but when an accident happens and Magnus finds out the truth, will he see that he belongs with Alec or will it be too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You belong with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec always stayed up late at nighttime to do homework he forgot to do, or sometimes he would facetime his best friend Magnus Bane even though he lived next door. But something was different tonight because Magnus hadn't shown up by the window, Alec didn't have time to think about it as he needed to get the homework that Miss Fray had given him.</p><p> </p><p>But Then he heard yelling and walk to his window seat perks of being the oldest, and he saw Magnus was yelling with his girlfriend Camille who hated Alec because of how close he was with his best friend. Now Alec did not want to get involved with it mostly cuz Camille liked to insult him every chance she got, but he saw her looking up and went back to his homework.</p><p> </p><p>"alec dinner!" </p><p> </p><p>Maryse called from downstairs which made Alec put down his book before making his way down the long narrow staircase, But Maryse saw him in advance and she smiled as he approached her  "I want you to go over and see if Magnus wants to join us".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec could definitely feel the nervous and fear as he started to walk out the front door, He prayed so hard that it would be Magnus who opened the door as he walked over there and knocked on it. But to his luck, it was Camille who opened it and her face changed when she saw who It was, "what do you want gaywood" she snickered as she closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't call me that, but my mom wants to invite Magnus  over for dinner" </p><p> </p><p>Camile's face changed and he felt her smack and kick him in the stomach before knelt down, "never speak to Magnus again or ill spill your secret now go gaywood" Alec stayed down there in pain until she stormed back inside and he painfully headed back inside his house and told his mom that Magnus wasn't feeling good.</p><p> </p><p> And he asked if he could go lay down since he wasn't feeling well, after his mom nodded and told him to sleep well and call if he needed her, Alec made his way  back up to the room and held in the pain until he had  collapsed on his bed and he was sure glad that his mom brought that and didn't see the tears on his face</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>He had stayed in that same position before he had heard a tap on the window hours later and Alec knew that it was Magnus and he sighed knowing what he had to do, Alec who held his stomach had got up and made his way oversaw Magnus  smiling and holding up a sign that said "I'm sorry"</p><p> </p><p>Alec took a deep breath which was even more painful as he held his own sign which read, "Magnus I can't talk to you anymore,"  and then he showed it to Magnus. Alec could see the pain and hurt in Magnus' eyes and he quickly pulled the curtain back and went to sleep after laying on the floor since he couldn't make it back to the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{earlier that day}</p><p> </p><p>Magnus hadn't seen Alec all day during school because the teacher always kept them apart during classes, so he tried to find him during lunch but Alec had left with his brother and would come back right before class according to a mutual friend of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>So that's why Magnus found himself sitting or laying on his bed after school was over, he looked over to his window and wondered if he should reach out to Alec and see if he was okay but just as he was about to walk over there. Camille his girlfriend of 3 years had walked in and threw her bag on the floor and just as he was about to tell her to leave cuz he wanted to talk to Alec,  She cut in front of him and laid down next to him  "my friends ditched me so I'm staying with you ".</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sat up instantly which made Camille roll her eyes and but he still stood up in front of her, He was going to hold his ground this time as he looked at his upset girlfriend.  "Camille that's great but I have to talk to Alec, he's my best friend and I haven't seen him all day"  now He looked at her and saw that made Camille very upset,  " you don't care about me, do you? I'm upset that my friends ditched me, and you are worried about the weirdo next door!" She yelled and Magnus sighing and promised he would focus on her right now,</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I won't talk to Alec but please don't say that" </p><p> </p><p>Magnus had given a quick look at the window and saw Alec close his blinds, he sighed promising to make it up to Alec later tonight after Camille had finally gone home. He placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a cheek kiss, but he heard a doorbell ring and started to head that way but Camille smile and gave him a kiss "ill go answer it, it's no one I bet".</p><p> </p><p>He then sighed because he wanted to finally stand up and not give in to her, but he failed again and didnt get the chance to see if Alec was okay. So Magnus waited for Camille to come back as he sat on his window sill, which seemed like hours but then he decided to look out the window and that is when he saw Alec walking away from his house and with his head down.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't worry it was no one, they won't come again. now, where were we?" </p><p> </p><p>Camille came into the room with a smile and went straight to kissing his neck, but Magnus stood up and pulled away from her before then facing her "my dad is home and he doesn't want anyone over right now".  Camille had seemed to believe the whole thing and left but said she would be back tomorrow, and expected him to take her to school he then picked up a board and wrote "I'm sorry" after he made sure she was gone and sat by the window, Magnus saw alec back at the window so he tapped the glass which made alec turn this attention to his board but he didn't the smile that Alec always had. </p><p> </p><p>But instead Magnus saw Alec write and he saw a strange look on his face before showing Magnus his board, " I can't talk to you anymore" that broke Magnus heart because he never expected Alec really end their friendship but he just shut the blinds and laid down on his bed crying into his pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec didn't even make it to his bed after last night and had slept uncomfortably on the floor which resulted in back pain, at least the pain Camille had given to him was nothing like the hurt he saw in Magnus's face. After what he did to Magnus the night before which took energy Alec didn't have to do, what had happened last night with Camille just took everything out of him and that's why he didn't even bother to set an alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Time for school" </p><p> </p><p>Maryse yelled through the door as she went on to wake up his siblings and he slowly picked himself up and took one glance out the window, and saw that Magnus's window was closed but he couldn't talk to him besides why would Magnus want to talk to him after last night. Alec then forced himself to go into the closet and picked out another all-black outfit which seemed not right since he wasn't feeling happy, after he had gotten dressed he made his way down to the kitchen "Ill eat at school" which Maryse nodded and told him his dad would be home this weekend.</p><p> </p><p>"Izzy lets go"</p><p> </p><p>The younger lightwood was taking forever as her words "A lady got to look nice Alec" but he still waited outside even though he hated waiting more than anything, so while Alec waited he had made sure he had everything. "Alec?" Alec froze knowing the all familiar voice that made him turn around, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Magnus walking up to him and he wished Izzy would hurry.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had said to him again but Alec just walked off after texting Izzy he was heading to school now, she just said she would head with Jace which left him trying to avoid Magnus which didn't seem to be working.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec talk to me"</p><p> </p><p>'I cant"</p><p> </p><p>why"</p><p> </p><p>Alec stayed silent and tried to walk more and lose Magnus but he was failing, eventually Magnus spun him around and he didn't look hurt but angrier and not understanding. "You can tell me, come to our secret spot" Magnus said before walking off, and Alec sighed and eventually followed him thinking of how this was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>[Secert Place}</p><p> </p><p>Alec swore he saw Camille following him but he shook his head and met Magnus at the tree, he remembers the memories of their friendship that was made at this tree. "Camille threatened you, didn't she?" Alec stayed slient but that was all Magnus needed, and he was madder at her and didn't want to be with her if she would hurt Alec.</p><p> </p><p>Alec started to gasp and he looked down to see blood coming down his stomach, Magnus caught him in time as he fell down and was gasping for breath. Magnus looked up to see Camille running off with a gun in her hand, he wanted to chase her but he needed to be here for Alec as he called 911.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec.. Stay with Me"</p><p> </p><p>Alec who was struggling with keeping his eyes open had placed one hand on top of Magnus's and used the other one to place it on his cheek "I love you"Magnus gasped and squeezed his hand tight and he tried to stop the bleeding, but just as the sirens arrived Alec had closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus hadn't left Alec's side since the accident and stayed at his side during the hospital visit, he did call the family and had told them about what happened but now he was holding Alec's hand as he looked down at him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been in a coma ever since the surgery to remove the bullet but he looked so comfortable like he was just peacefully sleeping,  "oh Alexander, I miss you" He used his free hand to mess with Alec's hair and Magnus could see a tear was falling down.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Bane?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Officer Luke had walked in and was now standing at the foot of the bed, "the info Alec gave us was good, Camille has been arrested and she won't be allowed near him ever again" Magnus wished Alec could hear the good news but he just nodded up at the officer before turning his attention back to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>{Earlier that day}</p><p> </p><p>Camille had tossed the gun in a river and was now changing outfit, she wanted Alec to be there alone and now Magnus had seen her. "Alec won't say a word if he knows what good for him" but just as she was about to open her door, that's when officer Luke had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Camille, come out "</p><p> </p><p>She tried to make the back door but officer Ollie was there, Camille grumbled but let Ollie cuff her up "I didn't do anything" she yelled as She was lead out of the house ."You tried to hurt Alec, give it up "Luke said as they put her in the car and he turned to his partner, "I got to give the good news, go to the cell " Ollie nodded and drove off leaving Luke smiling as a job well done, He took a deep breath before driving himself to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>{end of flashback}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Magnus?" Isabelle walked in and smiled at him before walking over to Alec, Magnus stepped back as the rest of the family came. He didn't think that he deserved to be here since Alec being in the hospital as a result of his crazy ex, "Magnus come here" Maryse said and opened her arms as he slowly walked over to the family.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec would want you here"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled as they all looked down at Alec who didn't even know who was around his bedside, "doctors.. they don't know when he will wake up but they said he is out of any danger" Magnus finally spoke out and Robert nodded before noticing Jace had been silent.</p><p> </p><p>"we will go home, Maryse will stay with you Magnus ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"But"</p><p> </p><p>"keep us updated okay, Jace and Isabelle let's go " Robert waved bye to his wife and Magnus before taking the other lightwood siblings out, Magnus stood by Alec's side again and hated that he didn't know how Alec felt about him till he was dying.</p><p> </p><p>"he will be okay," Maryse said as she sat down next to him and pulled him close, neither one of them was going to leave Alec's side until he woke up and even then Magnus was never again going to let Alec leave him.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how he felt about Alec besides the fact he was his best friend, but Magnus knew he felt something more than friends with him. But even after Alec woke up and was able to go home from this place, Magnus knew his recovery came first and then they could think about what was said that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{4 months later  }</p><p> </p><p>The trial for Camille would be in a few weeks and Magnus could care less expect Alec was supposed to testify , since he did tell the cops it was her before the surgery.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knew coma patients sometimes lasted for years even never woke up , but the doctors believed Alec could wake up any day and he hated the idea of falling asleep especially if Alec woke up .</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus , get some sleep"</p><p> </p><p>Cat his best friend who went to a different school had stayed , so Maryse could go check in on her family but she couldn't get Magnus to get a few hours of sleep and she didn't blame him .</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus sleep "</p><p> </p><p>"I can't "</p><p> </p><p>"Can't or won't ?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn't answer but grabbed Alec's hand again , he couldn't sleep because he blamed himself for this and had nightmares about it . "Magnus , Alec would want you to sleep" his friend walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder , and that is what finally broke him down .</p><p> </p><p>"Cat he is in here cuz of me! I can't sleep knowing what I did "</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus that was Camille , you didn't do anything !"</p><p> </p><p>"She shot cuz she hated the fact Alec was on my mind, the fact that I...loved him!"</p><p> </p><p>"You love me?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus and Cat stopped their yelling with each other , and saw Alec was looking up at them with a confused look on his face .</p><p> </p><p>"Alec!" Magnus cried and grabbed his hand as Cat ran to go get the doctor , but he just saw Alec lift his other hand and wipe the tears from his beautiful face and smile .</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer my question " Alec finally said as it took him a minute to get caught up in the surroundings, He knew he been gone for awhile but Alec didn't realize how bad until he saw his face .</p><p> </p><p>" Alec after you get home "</p><p> </p><p>"No Magnus "</p><p> </p><p>" I didn't realize till I almost lost you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stood up but Alec didn't let go of his arm and pulled him back down , "Magnus it's nothing your fault , please just believe me " he whispered and the doctor finally walked in to look over him .</p><p> </p><p>"I always do Alec"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled and stood on the other side holding on tight to his hand , he promised Alec that they would talk when he could come home . But right now his recovery mattered , "did they get her?" Alec finally asked as the doctor went off to call his family with the news .</p><p> </p><p>"She's been arrested "</p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me "</p><p> </p><p>Alec whispered and he even scooted over so Magnus could lay down next to him , he knew Magnus had not been sleeping since he accident .Just because he was in a coma for 4 months , doesn't mean he can't hear what goes on around his bedside .</p><p> </p><p>"Alec-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here when you wake up "</p><p> </p><p>He kissed his forehead and felt Magnus finally closing his eyes , Alec was glad Camille would pay for what she did to him . But he wondered how Magnus was dealing , he found out the truth and almost lost him but Alec promised to be here for him even just as his best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec still had a few visits from the doctor to make sure everything healed properly, his family had come yesterday to see him and he was happy to see his siblings again .</p><p> </p><p>But Magnus had finally gone home knowing Alec would have someone watching him , it had been a few days since Alec had woken up and he just wanted them to talk .</p><p> </p><p>"Alec ready for your final check up? "</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Lee said as he sat down in the chair in front of him , Alec nodded and knew his recovery was important but he missed seeing Magnus here with him . He held out his hand as The doctor went over everything, but Alec saw his brother walk in the room with a smile on his face .</p><p> </p><p>"Jace?"</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus is coming tonight , he had to deal with getting your homework's "</p><p> </p><p>Alec groaned as the doctor was now looking over the bandage , he never hated hospitals more then this and he just focused on Magnus's visit to distract himself from his place .</p><p> </p><p>The only good thing was the doctor let him use his phone one hour a day , he didn't want Alec to make his injury worse and have to stay longer then either one of them had wanted .</p><p> </p><p>"Jace?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec pointed to the stack of books that Magnus had left behind , "can you hand me one?" Jace nodded and got up from his spot and handed Alec the book he asked for .</p><p> </p><p>[7 PM}</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had come with all the homework Alec had missed over the 4 months , luckily the teacher gave them not too much since she wanted Alec to focus on his healing then any school work.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus, can you lay up here with me?</p><p> </p><p>Alec whispered and Magnus not wanting to get talked too again about sleeping , climbed up next to him and wrapped his arm around the not hurt part of his body .</p><p> </p><p>"I do love you alexander , but I don't think we should do anything until Camille can't ever hurt you again "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus whispered and looked up with tears in his eyes , he didn't want Alec to think he didn't want to be with him . "I know Magnus , I'm not going anywhere " Alec used his healed hand and place his hand on Magnus shoulder , and he held him as close as he could without pain .</p><p> </p><p>The doctor came in one last time and agreed to let Magnus spend the night again, as long as Alec didn't get in anymore pain .</p><p> </p><p>Last year Alec watched as his heart broke seeing Magnus being with Camille , and now his best friend wanted to be with him but not until Camille could never hurt him again .</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet dreams "</p><p> </p><p>Alec whispered as he also felt himself slowly falling asleep , he knew the faster he healed then the faster he could get out of here . But what mattered was making sure Camille never came near them again, Alec had told Luke he would be willing to testify against that stupid Camille as long as she never hurt Magnus again .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{2 months later }</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day and Alec was counting down the hours, he was finally getting released and Magnus was away at school but would be here tonight when he would leave.</p><p> </p><p>So until then, Alec had his mom here since she took the whole day off, they were now playing a game called sorry  since Alec's shoulder was mostly healed now.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, you cheated it was my turn "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you already went and then forget "</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"How can you be sure "</p><p> </p><p>"Mom" Alec laughed and drew a card as the door opened and in came the doctor, he smiled at the two lightwoods who now were looking at him waiting for his news.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you like to go home early?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?"</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded and left to get the papers and Alec giggled before turning to his mom, "I'll go pick up Magnus from school okay?" Alec nodded and laid back down after cleaning up the game.</p><p> </p><p>He was so excited about his own bedroom that he wondered if it was the same as he left it that day,  his mom promised not to tell Magnus the news so Alec could tell him that himself and even steal a hug in the process.</p><p> </p><p>[ 1 hour later ]</p><p> </p><p>Magnus came running into the rooms and saw Alec was standing off the bed, and that he was fully dressed as he started to slow down his walk till he was face to face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec?"</p><p> </p><p>"The doctor is letting me go home now "</p><p> </p><p>"You scared me "</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Magnus and didn't wait to finally take in a deep breath, "I'm so glad you are here" Alec whispered as they both refused to let go of each other, not even when Maryse had come back into the room and even took a picture so they could remember this one day.</p><p> </p><p>"you boys can head to the car"</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and leaned on Magnus as they headed downstairs so his mom could finish the last paperwork, Magnus had been staying with them since his dad just vanished again which he could care less for. "Magnus? you ok?" Alec asked as they climbed in the car and waited for his mom, Magnus was now laying his head on Alec's shoulder and just nodded before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You boys go upstairs, while I make dinner"</p><p> </p><p>Maryse said as she drove the tired boys home that afternoon, she and her husband were glad to have Alec with them once again and glad Camille was behind bars. "thanks mom" Alec whispered before looking down at Magnus who was still asleep, Maryse made sure to drive as soft as she could so she didn't wake any of them till they had arrived home.</p><p> </p><p>Even as they arrived home Maryse had her husband help carry Magnus into the house, So Alec wouldn't put too much pressure on himself. they needed to tell Alec about Magnus living with them, but right now Alec just needed to rest and so did the rest of the family after this whole ideal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"time to get up"</p><p> </p><p>Alec's mom's voice rang as she knocked on every door except his, she told him he could sleep in after everything that happened but his siblings still need to finish the last week of school before winter break. "Magnus? you sure you didn't want to sleep up here?" his right side hurt a little but not enough that if Alec laid on it, that it would make it hurt more or even injured more.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, is it breakfast time?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus wiped his eyes and sat up before looking at Alec who just nodded and looked away, he wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with him . that is when he sat up even knocked his head on the bed as he leaned, "Alec!" he called out and Alec turned and looked at him with a confused head tilt.</p><p> </p><p>"I was wrong, the longer I'm not with you then the more she wins"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Okay"</p><p> </p><p>"Alec I'm asking you out"</p><p> </p><p>"you already know my answer"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled big and walked out to the bedroom as he started figuring out where to take Alec tonight, maybe he could make something here with him and even watch their fav film as he held Alec close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, what do you say we stay in PJs, and get some popcorn ?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can we watch the titanic?"</p><p> </p><p>"sure," Magnus said as he climbed back on the bed which was Alec's left side, and he pulled him close as they would get the popcorn later.  Alec had placed his head on Magnus's shoulder and had texted his mom to bring up popcorn, he was only being lazy cuz he didn't want to leave this and he almost died.</p><p> </p><p>"if i see any on the bed, your in trouble"</p><p> </p><p>Maryse had just said before she left them with the popcorn and the laptop, Alec chuckled and snuggled up close to him as he reached to hit play .</p><p> </p><p>They use to do this all the time but this time was different because now they were on a date , Alec was worried that Camille would escape and find him but he felt safe with Magnus by his side .</p><p> </p><p>"Alec , don't hog the popcorn " Magnus chuckled and reached into the bowl , the fear of Camille escaping was on their mind but they refused to let it destroy the date night that had planned .</p><p> </p><p>"I waited for this , for so long "</p><p> </p><p>Alec whispered as they laid their heads on the pillow as the movie started , Magnus just held onto his hand before thinking he wanted it too but was afraid of rejection.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too "</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and made sure to let Alec and himself know that this was real , this was a date unlike his time with Camille where it felt it was about her and he was the side show .</p><p> </p><p>Being here with Alec made him the center show with him in this date , " Don't fall asleep on me " He laughed as Alec held onto his hand before turning his attention back to the laptop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{9 am }</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knew today his aunt was coming all the way from Texas, he was to live with her until his dad came back or he finished high school. He looked over and Alec was sound asleep, Magnus carefully shook him as he wanted to say goodbye first.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, it's time "</p><p> </p><p>"She here?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked out the window and saw his Aunt Emily walk up to the door, she never liked the lightwood family but still was grateful they met him to stay with them. Alec started to sit up as he held onto the bed frame, the two looked at each other before Magnus started packing up the stuff he had with him. "Promise you will call?" Alec whispered with sadness in his voice, he was now standing on the left side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll never forget you, and I will find you again "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled and walked over to him as he heard his Aunt's voice in the house, he wasn't going to let the last time that they were together to be sad. Magnus placed his right arm around Alec's waist as he pulled him close to him, Alec's breath was shaky and so Magnus pulled him in for a soft kiss before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you tonight "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus took one last glance at him before their attention was called to the door, Magnus's Aunt had her arms folded before walking in the room. "Time to go, Magnus, we need to catch the plane " He nodded and blew Alec a kiss before walking out of the house with her.</p><p> </p><p>Alec was now at the window watching his best friend leave him, he knew one day they would find each other again. but how soon would that be and would Magnus still want him after everything, He waved bye and didn't even fight the tears as they flew down his cheek as the car sped away from the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>{6 pm}</p><p> </p><p>"I miss you and it's not even been a day," Alec said as he laid down on his bed after dinner, Alec hated having to hide their talks but Aunt Emily didn't want Magnus's life to be ruined by Alec or his family.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but if I save enough I can come to meet you for graduation "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus whispered because his Aunt was home but too busy with her book club, to even hear that he was on the phone with the evil lightwood boy as she called him. "that's two years away Magnus" Alec finally spoke which caused him to turn back to the phone, Magnus told him he would call tomorrow as his Aunt was finally walking up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus, did you say anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"you better not have called out to that thing"</p><p> </p><p>"He is not a thing, and you won't even let me"</p><p> </p><p>His Aunt said something about how he would thank her before shutting the bedroom door, Magnus scoffed and started to look through photos of him and Alec on his phone. "one day" He whispered as he stopped on the photo of their first day, Alec would soon be in his arms one day even if he had to run away from this place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{June 6th, 2022}</p><p> </p><p>"Time to wake up "</p><p> </p><p>Maryse knocked on all of the doors before heading downstairs to make breakfast, Alec sighed and found the clothes he had for the last class before graduation and found himself staring at the house next to theirs.</p><p> </p><p>A new family had moved him but kept themselves away from them, Which Alec didn't care for because it wasn't the same without Magnus there. It was hard to believe that just two years ago that Alec had gotten shot and had his first date and only date, with Magnus before he was out of his life.</p><p> </p><p>They did talk on zoom but as much as Alec loved to hear his voice, they had been talking not as much for the past years or since the move since Aunt Emily was always around Magnus. But it was also that they both had school and Alec was applying to college this week, so he hadn't even sent Magnus a text the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>*School *</p><p> </p><p>Alec was now walking to his next class and could hear his classmates whispering, it was something about a new student or someone moving back home. He just placed himself down on his seat and just buried his head into his book, when he felt someone sit down next to him but he just ignored them but this person had other choices.</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander"</p><p> </p><p>His head shot up because only one person ever said that name, he turned around and saw Magnus smiling there and even held up a paper. "I moved back here, I'm staying with Cat's family" Alec who still hadn't said anything but just stood up, Magnus's eyes were on him and even reached up to him but Alec pushed past him till he was out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn't stop running till he was far away from the school before he finally let himself breathe,He never expected Magnus to come back not since saving was pretty hard. But why he chose to run especially without telling Jace where he was going.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, please stop "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had waited a minute before walking after Alec , he kept him coming back a surprise because he wanted to surprise Alec but now he was thinking that it wasn't a good idea .</p><p> </p><p>"Why? You could have told me "</p><p> </p><p>"I know but I'm here to stay "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec had stopped at what was their old secret place which Magnus had forgotten about , "I am , Alec please " Magnus held out his hand and saw Alec was avoiding it , before finally grabbing it and letting himself be dragged to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm never letting you go , ever again " Magnus whispered as he pulled them down to the tree trunks , He watched Alec text his brother before turning back and looking at him and letting a tear fall down .</p><p> </p><p>"I promise "</p><p> </p><p>Alec leaned his head on his shoulder and thought about the last time they were here , he almost died and then months later Magnus left but now they were back here again even if it was just starting over .</p><p> </p><p>"Do we pick up , where we left off ?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus finally asked the question that was all on their minds , he spent so much to get back here to be with Alec again .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{Graduation 2022}</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been up since 6 am but it wasn't because he couldn't sleep, but that he had a lot on his mind right now. he almost died and had a first date but then Magnus had left, but now he was back and even graduating with him which is what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>but the last thing Magnus said to him the day they had found each other again, he asked Alec if they would pick up where they left off and He didn't answer that day because he didn't know the answer himself. "Alec?" His sister would sleep one night in here since his accident, and Alec actually having someone here so the nightmares didn't come back.</p><p> </p><p>"why wait? you two loved each other"</p><p> </p><p>"Loved Izzy, what's done is done so get some sleep ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec waited till his sister had fallen asleep before he walked up to the window, was what he felt for Magnus really in the past or could Alec open his heart again now that his best friend was in his life again. Alec's phone started to buzz and he saw Magnus had sent him a good morning text, Alec walked back to his bed and laid down smiling at the text before he felt his eyes close and he let himself sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>*2 pm *</p><p> </p><p>Alec was now in the room with the other graduates and saw his sister walk in holding hands with her girlfriend Clary, he waved at them before his brother Jace came chasing his boyfriend Simon who had painted his check pink. He loved that his siblings were in amazing relationships and he wanted one for himself, but Alec didn't know if he could put him through on after what he had gone through with crazy Camille.</p><p> </p><p>"you excited?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked up to see Magnus had sat down next to him with a smile on his face, Alec just nodded and wondered if he could have with Magnus what his siblings had but Alec just leaned his head on his shoulder instead of Asking him because he was scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec, you can ask me whatever you want"</p><p> </p><p>"you sure?</p><p> </p><p>"Always"</p><p> </p><p>"Could we.. "</p><p> </p><p>"Alec?" Magnus lifted his chin and wiped the tear out of his face, he saw Alec shaking but turned around and grabbed his hands which worried him. "I don't want to finish high school" Magnus's face now looked shocked, as he wondered what could be holding Alec back here but then he felt Alec lift his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Without you as my boyfriend"</p><p> </p><p>"you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been more sure"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was smiling so big and he didn't wait before pulling Alec in for a kiss, the two of them melted into each other and would have stayed there if Lydia hadn't told them to get dressed and the two laughed before helping each other get in the growns.</p><p> </p><p>"the wait was worth it"</p><p> </p><p>"yes it was"</p><p> </p><p>Alec grabbed Magnus's hand as they were now walking down the aisle themselves, Alec hated how he started High school life but he was leaving it better than he would ever saw it. "Thank you for not forgetting me" he whispered as they grabbed their diplomas, and Magnus kissed his cheek before they sat down in their cheeks and took in the memory together as a long waited couple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was finally over and for a little while Magnus could just make up all the lost time, he didn't get to have with Alec the last few years but he was going to spend every second with his boyfriend. "wake up sleeping beauty" Magnus chuckled as Alec rolled over and had wrapped his arms around him, He couldn't help be thankful to have Alec as his before this high school would be over.</p><p> </p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec had finally started to wake up but he didn't have to be anywhere today, Magnus had to call his job to let them know he was not coming back but even if they yelled he didn't care cuz wherever Alec went then he would follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"7 am, but we can stay in bed If you want"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus would love to stay in bed all day but he saw Alec shake his head and started to sit up, "i want a real date" Alec said before getting dressed, Magnus just laid back down on the bed until Alec threw a shirt on him. "hey we had a real date" He finally realized what Alec had said before walking over to his boyfriend, "real date is going out, not laying in bed watching a movie" Alec kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>{11 pm- Time Jump}</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked over at the clock and saw that they had an hour before it was a new year, he was glad to finally be having his first new years kiss at midnight and even better that  Magnus would be here with him to ring in the new year.</p><p> </p><p>"hey beautiful, ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had gotten their drinks and now they were standing in front of the tv, and were waiting for the ball to drop so they could share their first moment of the new year together. Alec made sure that his hand was with Magnus's as they watch the clock strike 11;50 and that had meant, it was almost time to ring the new year in with their first kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"thank you for coming back"</p><p> </p><p>"Always"</p><p> </p><p>*11;59*</p><p> </p><p>"guys it's time!" Izzy yelled as the clock was just seconds away from midnight and Alec finished his drink before they walked over to everyone, Magnus was staring at the countdown as Alec squzzed his hands close before smiling at him. "here we go" Alec whispered into his ear as they looked at the tv screen, normally Alec would just go his room but not this year not ever again.</p><p> </p><p>"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1"</p><p> </p><p>Alec counted as the clock in the tv at hit midnight and the ball had fallen down, he pulled Magnus into his lips as everyone was surrounding themselves in the new year. But they finally pulled away Alec took him outside, and they saw snowfall all around them and Alec finally gave a big laugh which made Magnus chuckle himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy New Year Alexander"</p><p> </p><p>"Happy new years Magnus"</p><p> </p><p>They looked at the neighborhood which seemed quiet but Everyone else was celebrating indoors, Alec leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder as he even let a snowflake land on his tongue, he believed as long as Magnus with him then he could tackle anything this new year would throw on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was now the only one who was now still awake after the ball had dropped, he looked over and saw Alec had his head laying on Magnus's shoulder and even had one of his hands holding his close as he snuggled close to him.</p><p> </p><p>"We are talking when I get home"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked down at his phone and saw his deadbeat Dad had finally remembered he had a son, He took a deep breath and just focused on his sleeping boyfriend but his father ruined his mood even more than he already has. But he refused to let his father ruin this new year that he was going to have with Alexander, "or what?" he texted back before blocking his father's number and it seemed Alec was starting to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus? i have to go to the store"</p><p> </p><p>"Go with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"NO, stay here and help my mom clean up?'</p><p> </p><p>"be safe"</p><p> </p><p>"I will"</p><p> </p><p>Alec kissed Magnus before finally getting dressed for his trip to the store, he finally felt safe walking by himself since Camille was put away or that's just what he was told. "I love you" he waved bye to Magnus as he closed the bedroom door, 2023 would be the year Alec finally felt safe to be on his own for the first time in a while.</p><p> </p><p>{outside the prison}</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you help me escape?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to make Alec leave my son, by any means necessary"</p><p> </p><p>Camille smiled big knowing she would get revenge on Alec lightwood finally, "what about your son?" She was now changed and laughed as the police were now starting the look for her, Asemdous would distract them as she climbed in the car and drove to the store where Alec would be all alone.</p><p> </p><p>as she drove there Camille didn't know why Asedmous wanted Alec gone, but because of him She was arrested and lost her boyfriend and that's why she wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her. "there you are" She smirked as she saw Alec walking out of the store, She focused on him as she got closer to the store.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec thanked the cashier as he held onto the bags before starting the walk home, Luckily the store was close to their house so he didn't have far to walk but the prison was also like ten minutes away from their house. He hated knowing Camille was being held so close to them, but luckily she was never getting out so he was still safe.</p><p> </p><p>Alec saw his phone buzz and his face changed when he saw the message, "Camille has escaped, everyone stays inside" He started the pace as fast as he could and even started dialing Magnus hoping Camille was nowhere near where he was.</p><p> </p><p>He saw that he was still blocks away but Alec was glad Camille was nowhere, but he looked up and that's when he saw Camille and the car was in front of him till the car was gone and he was left on the ground. He coughed and felt his lungs fill up with blood and felt he couldn't move anything, "Magnus" Alec coughed and let go of the phone from his hands as he finally closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus had noticed Alec wasn't home yet from the store but that is when he got the message that Camille had escaped from prison, He just knew that his father had something to do with this but that didn't matter right now. "Alec?" he saw Alec calling and heard a car and he didn't waste any time as he ran down to where the store was, that's when he saw a coward surrounding an area and he pushed past all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Alec?!"</p><p> </p><p>He yelled as he finally saw who everyone was surrounding and Magnus gasped as he saw his boyfriend laying on the ground, he made sure that 911 was on their way as he placed Alec's head on his lap. Magnus finally let out a breath of fresh air when he saw Alec open his eyes, he placed his right hand on his cheek as he heard Alec gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Mags?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here Alexander"</p><p> </p><p>"don't leave me"</p><p> </p><p>"never"</p><p> </p><p>"Cam-" Alec had started but by then he was being lifted into the ambulance and Magnus was allowed to go with him, he did go with them but knew that he would have to let Alec's parents know but it angered him more that Camille went after someone he loved.</p><p> </p><p>He refused to let them get away with it and Magnus knew he would find a way to put his father and Camille away for good, the paramedic who was with them had warned him that there is a chance Alec would go into a coma again but he could still wake up. Magnus just nodded and held onto Alec's hand as they got closer to the hospital, "I'm right here, My love" He whispered as he wiped tears from his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>{ 4 Hours later}</p><p> </p><p>Alec's family were now in the waiting room with Magnus, they had just been told that they had healed the injures but Alec's mind had put him in a coma and it was up to him when he would wake up from the coma.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sat down by Isabelle who was crying and turned to hug him, Jace had called Clary and Simon so they could be here but then he just had a face full of anger. He did not blame him but hoped that Alec would wake up soon, he just got him back and this isn't how Magnus wanted to spend the new year at all.</p><p> </p><p>"you all can see him, but do not overwhelm him"</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor smiled and Magnus stayed behind with Clary and Simon as the lightwoods went to see Alec, Magnus pulled out his phone and sent a text to Luke because it was time to make sure his father and Camille never hurt anyone else again.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure about this?"</p><p> </p><p>Clary looked over at Magnus who placed his phone down and took a deep breath, "yes , he hurt someone I love" He smiled at her before Izzy came in and asked them to join their family in the room. He pulled out his phone and smiled at the lockscreen mostly because it was a photo, of them when it was new years eve and Alec kissed him before giggling like the cutie he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though it only had been a week since the accident, It felt like years for Magnus who busted every day when he wasn't at court. He was making sure his dad and Camille paid for what they did, but Magnus made sure to keep his phone on in case Alec woke up and he was needed back there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we will win this "</p><p> </p><p>Luke who had become a close friend of the family after the last time with Camille, was trying to calm Magnus down but as soon as Camille was lead in he just wanted to yell but Alec would not want him to lose control.</p><p> </p><p>The case seemed to go on forever and Judge Grace ruled that Camille would go away and nowhere near Alec or Magnus, He watched Camille glare at him but Smiled at the same time as she walked out by the guards. he just had to watch his father go through this trial and it hurt him, but no one hurts Alec and gets away with it and Magnus watched as they led his father in here.</p><p> </p><p>"you know why you are here"</p><p> </p><p>The Judge started and Magnus watched his father but only saw him nod to the Judge before looking his way, "Magnus, how is it going?" He looked down and saw that Maryse had reached out to him. "Camille gone away, Dad is next but how is Alec?" He texted but turned his focus back to the Judge, but his mind went back to Alec and he hoped Alec would wake up soon because he missed his snoring.</p><p> </p><p>{1 hour later}</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was glad to be done with the trials and knowing they would never hurt Alec again, he walked up and sat by his boyfriend's bedside and took a deep breath as he heard the clock click again. The rest of Alec's family had gone to home to bed and he promised Cat he would sleep, but Magnus wasn't going to leave his side until he saw Alec open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"hey, I'm keeping you company"</p><p> </p><p>Cat had walked in with bags and lots of snacks as she sat down next to him, it did help that she was now a nurse at this hospital so she could let Magnus stay even when visiting hours were over. "Thank you" Magnus whispered as his eyes didn't leave Alec's side as he held onto his hand, Cat rubbed his back as she looked at Alec and wondered what was keeping him in this coma.</p><p> </p><p>*next morning*</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had fallen asleep on Cat's shoulder after staying up till midnight, he would get more sleep once he had Alec back and not in this bad room. He had nothing against hospitals but the second time they had been there because Alec had almost died and he just wanted them to go home. "Magnus, Look," Cat said all excited and he turned to see Alec had finally opened his eyes and he ran back to his side, "Alexander, your okay" He gasped as he grabbed Alec's hand only to pull back when Alec opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus gasped and took a step after it was known that Alec really didn't know who he was, Cat had gone out to call the family but Magnus just stood by the window after asking him again but he still got the same answer. "Alec" he whispered but Alec just tilted his head as he didn't know why this stranger was here, or if his name was really Alec as this stranger claimed him to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Plz"</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you? where is my doctor"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus couldn't take this anymore and as soon as he saw Jace walk in, he made his way downstairs to where Cat was and he held up his hand before walking to their car. Magnus didn't want to leave but Alec didn't remember him and it was too hard for him to be here right now, "Home please" he whispered and he was trying not to cry as Cat climbed in and nodded before driving them home.</p><p> </p><p>But Alec who still was confused about why the stranger was upset he didn't know who he was, But now there was a stranger here again who said he was his brother Jace and that he was in an accident but Magnus had saved him.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus? who is he?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec asked as the rest of this family arrived in the hospital room and they were told he had memory loss, it could be temporary but only time would tell and Alec could go home tomorrow He just smiled before turning to Jace. "was Magnus the guy who was here earlier? why did he leave?" Alec finally asked as his family was finally done hugging him, Jace who he now believed was his brother now took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>"you don't remember Magnus?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, should I?"</p><p> </p><p>"he was your best friend and-"</p><p> </p><p>Jace stopped and this made Alec all confused as none of his family was explain who Magnus was and why he left, "no, what?" Alec folded his arms and Jace just chuckled before taking a seat next to his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"you two were dating before the accident"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gay?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah"</p><p> </p><p>"and I'm dating Magnus?"</p><p> </p><p>"yes"</p><p> </p><p>"cool, that's so awesome, can I see him?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec may not remember any of them or any memories but the look on this Magnus Bane guy's face, broke him and Alec wanted to let him know he may not remember them now but that doesn't mean it's gone forever. "ill call him" Jace said and left Alec with their family and headed back to where Cat lived, if Alec wanted Magnsu there then maybe that's how they get his memory back.</p><p> </p><p>{At Cat's house}</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus, he wants you there"</p><p> </p><p>"Jace I cant!'</p><p> </p><p>"it could help him, please just try "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus who now had tears in his eyes but deep down he knew Jace and Cat were right, him being there could help bring his Alec back and he missed him so much. "Fine, but tomorrow okay?" Jace nodded and said he would stay the night, but that he would take Magnus back with him.</p><p> </p><p>Jace was the only lightwood ever to be able to drive and that's cuz Alec hated Cars and Isabelle wasn't old enough till this year, Magnus laid back down on his bed and thought of the last conversation he had with Alec.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ the next day }</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had kept his promise and was now at the hospital with Jace , he took a deep breath and promised to not walk out the second Amnesia Alec saw him . "Hey it will be okay , he asked for you " Jace whispered as he opened the door for them , Magnus took a deep breath and followed him inside there .</p><p> </p><p>Alec was awake and had finally believed Isabelle was his family , he still had no memory of anyone but his siblings yet but Magnus knew it was cuz he knew then the longest and that's why but Magnus was going to fight for them .</p><p> </p><p>"Hey "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled as Alec looked up and waved at him , he chuckled and walked over before sitting down next to Isabelle who stood up to leave them some time alone.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanted to see me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes "</p><p> </p><p>"Why? You don't remember me "</p><p> </p><p>"True I don't , but that doesn't mean I don't want you here "</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled and looked over at him which a Curious look on his face , "come , tel me about you " Alec asked as Magnus made his chair closer to him and nodded .</p><p> </p><p>Thus He began to talk about how they met and why they clicked it off as best friends, Magnus could see Alec was smiling but showing no signs if he remembered anything at all . "We grew up together? That's explains some , I remember a little " Alec finally spoke on what seemed like forever , Magnus nodded and waited a second before going on to the day of Camille .</p><p> </p><p>{1 hour later }</p><p> </p><p>Alec was now shocked hearing about everything that happened , he couldn't believe he was shot and Told Magnus how he felt about him and now years later he didn't remember any of their memories .</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Magnus , that must have been hard to go through "</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Alec , your still here "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled and saw Alec nod before laying back down on his bed, he stood up and used this to stretch his legs as he had been sitting for awhile. "I can come back tomorrow, if you are tired" he offered but felt Alec grab his hand and shook his head , Magnus sat back down but Alec still shook his head .</p><p> </p><p>"Lay with me please ? I went to hear more about us "</p><p> </p><p>Alec whispered as he felt his eyes start to close , he didn't want Magnus to go and hoped that he would be here when he woke up . "Go to sleep" Magnus whispered and laid down on the bed with Alec , he didn't want to do this but Alec asked him and he wanted him to see him still here .</p><p> </p><p>[ 2:35 am ]</p><p>Magnus was still awake as he thought about the day Alec left , it had been the worst day of his whole life until Alec woke up not remembering him . But now there was a chance that Alec would remember him , and Magnus was going to fight for them and he didn't care how long it took He was determined to have his Alexander back .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{2024}</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been home from the hospital for over a year now and Magnus was over every day, there were still pieces of his life he didn't remember like the accidents with Camille but he remembered Magnus. He knew they were dating but he doesn't remember anything after Magnus's aunt took him away, But that's why he was here with his mom because he wanted to gain it all back.</p><p> </p><p>But mostly he wanted to surprise Magnus and even plan their first date in a while, "will this work?" He asked for the 7th time in a row as they had just parked the car and his mom chuckled but nodded as she turned it off.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be Alec?"</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Jem smiled at them as Alec nodded and sat down in his office and he looked back to see his mom had waited outside, " I can help you get the rest of your memories back, is that what you want?" Jem sat down next to the couch and Alec nodded and laid down on the couch. He didn't understand how this would help him, but he wasn't going to question the doctor anymore then he already has.</p><p> </p><p>*Time Jump*</p><p> </p><p>"not cool"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus chuckled and laid back down after winning another round of Mario Kart, he hoped Alec would be home soon even though he wasn't his Alec yet Magnus being in his arms and feeling his warmth again.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus!"</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and saw Alec come running and wrap his arms around him, Magnus still In shock wrapped his arms and even buried his face into his shoulder. "I remember it all, I love you" Alec whispered but he was also crying because he can't believe Magnus went through all that and still stayed with him.</p><p> </p><p>"can we go to my bedroom?"</p><p> </p><p>"of course"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus could barely speak as they waved bye to Alec's family and slowly walked to Alec's room, Alec who still had his head on Magnus's shoulder and was smiling big as he looked up at him with love in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I almost lost you"</p><p> </p><p>Alec led them to his bed and let Magnus fall down on him as he held him close, "shh ill always come back to you" He kissed his forehead as they just laid down and felt each other's warmth. "I love you" Alec whispered as he saw Magnus close his eyes, and he just took another breath and he held him close and was finally ready for the bad to behind them.</p><p> </p><p>*2;06 pm*</p><p> </p><p>The Both of them had made it down to the living room because it was lunchtime, and Alec had to choose between a few colleges but Magnus had the same and they wanted to be in the same college especially after everything that had happened.</p><p> </p><p>"how about the institute?"</p><p> </p><p>Magnus asked as they sat down next to each other and Alec nodded before taking the plate from his mom, Clary and Simon had joined them since Maryse wanted all her kids partners to be here . "eat up everyone" Alec nodded at his mom and smiled at Magnus, The past was in the past and he was ready for his future to finally begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{4 months later }</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been up since 3 am mostly because he didn't sleep much since last night , the past was finally behind them and he could finally focus on the future .</p><p> </p><p>"Come back to bed "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus whispered his name and Alec walked back to the bed , he saw that Magnus was sound asleep but his arms were opened as he wanted Alec in his arms again .</p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled and quietly crawled back into the bed and he kissed Magnus's cheek as he pulled the covers over him , "thank you " he whispered as he found himself falling asleep once again.</p><p> </p><p>*hours later *</p><p> </p><p>"Good Morning sleepy head " Magnus chuckled as Alec slowly started waking up , and realizing that he had slept in till 8 am and luckily college wasn't starting for either of them .</p><p> </p><p>" what's this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Date night "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus kissed his cheek and walked off to the bathroom, if he was going to be honest this date might was different then their old dates were like . Because he realized when Alec had lost his memory , he didn't want to live without him as his husband anymore .</p><p> </p><p>So that's why tonight he was going to propose and even cook their first meal together since moving in their own apartment a few weeks ago . He knew this might seem like it was fast to some people , but Magnus knew it was time for them and Alec loved him so why should they wait ?.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus? You ready ?"</p><p> </p><p>Alec had popped his head into the bathroom which Made Magnus quickly hide the ring and turn around , "date night all day , with you I am so ready " he grabbed his jacket which had the ring and grabbed Alec's hand before closing the bathroom door .</p><p> </p><p>*12 pm*</p><p> </p><p>Magnus knew he had to distract Alec for the whole day since his family was setting up the engagement, all he had to do was his speech and pop the question . Doesn't sound too hard expect Alec could tell when Magnus was hiding something , so he had to be real careful when it comes to this and not show off any clues .</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right " Magnus nodded and lead them into the first restaurant and it was the one where they had their first date , after Alec had been released from the hospital the first time and Magnus hoped Alec wouldn't pick off on it .</p><p> </p><p>"This way gentlemen "</p><p> </p><p>The Waiter led them back to a white table which had roses on it , Alec chuckled and held onto Magnus 's arms as they sat down and he smiled before picking up the menu .</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is ready, come when you want "</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle had texted him and Magnus had to lie to Alec about who texted him , Alec just nodded and ordered some burger off the menu before turning his attention back to him .</p><p> </p><p>*1 hour later *</p><p> </p><p>They had not finished their meal and it was time to head to the secret place which was no so secret anymore , Alec either didn't know or he just was good at hiding if he knew but Magnus was ready for this .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus kept looking at Alec who was a bit scared to walk into the secret place, he quickly grabbed his hand and let him know that he had his back and nothing bad would happen as long as they were together. " I got you" he whispered as he led them to the tree and saw Alec's face lit up as he saw the lights hanging and a table full of stuff as they approached it.</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus? why did you bring us here?"</p><p> </p><p>"To do this"</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>Alec started as Magnus knelt down and took a deep breath before looking back at him, "Alexander, This place reminded me of everything we went through the last few years but when you came back and didn't remember me it destroyed me" He felt his voice crack, and saw Alec knelt down next to him as he was getting ready to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>"But it made me realize I don't want to do this with you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh"</p><p> </p><p>"Without you being my husband"</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus!"</p><p> </p><p>"so will you marry me, and help me make this place special again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes"</p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled him in for a kiss and then they just hugged each other, Alec didn't know this is what or why Magnus wanted to do a 24-hour date because he wanted to propose to him. It was time for them to meet Alec's family at the house, which made him, even more, happier that his family was on board with this too.</p><p> </p><p>Alec laid his head down on Magnus's shoulder as they started walking to the house, "I love you" He whispered as he used his free hand to pull the jacket tighter as the weather started to change during the summertime. " I Love you too alexander" Magnus kissed his forehead before they had arrived at the house.</p><p> </p><p>"CONGRATS!"</p><p> </p><p>Alec had glitter thrown in his face as his sister yelled and even pulled him in for a hug, he loves his family but right now he just wanted to go back to their apartment and be with his fiance but at the same time he wanted to be here with his family.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have cake"</p><p> </p><p>"cake?"</p><p> </p><p>"what- Magnus?!"</p><p> </p><p>Alec chased after his fiance who seemed to have disappeared into the kitchen, and he was left with his siblings who were talking with their partners so he just walked into the kitchen and saw Magnus holding their cakes. "Don't do that again" Alec laughed and took a plate from his fiance before leading them back to where the gang was, Alec kissed his cheek before taking a bite out of the plate and realizing that wasn't cake.</p><p> </p><p>*Later that night*</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Magnus were now back at their apartment after hours of celebrating with the lightwood gang, but now they were just enjoying themselves before having to start months of planning for a wedding that Alec couldn't wait to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>but for tonight he looked over and saw Magnus sleeping on his shoulder, "let's go to bed "he whispered which Magnus didn't argue with as they walked to their bedroom. Alec smiled as they helped each other get in bed, he really won in the fiance department because Magnus was amazing and he was all is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the big day of the wedding and Alec was up because he was so excited, in a few hours he would be marrying Magnus Bane in front of his family and Cat who was Magnus 's family now that his dad was away for life  and His Aunt wanted nothing to do with him .</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander , come back to bed "</p><p> </p><p>Alec leaned against the door frame which caused his fiancé to finally wake up and look at him , "Alec what?" Magnus turned and saw Alec pointing to the clock.</p><p> </p><p>"We have 6 hours to get dressed , go to the venue and get married "</p><p> </p><p>Alec finally said and walked off to the bathroom where he could hear Magnus slowly getting up , he couldn't wait to be able to call him his husband but he just need to get through the last few hours until then.</p><p> </p><p>But he wanted to go visit Camille in her prison and his sister didn't like the idea , but Alec had been afraid and let the fear of her rule his life but not anymore . He wanted to face her to let himself know that she didn't scare him anymore , and that Alec won while she spent the rest of her life knowing she played with fire and got burned .</p><p> </p><p>*3Pm*</p><p> </p><p>It was now the last hour before Magnus would walk down and say I do to Alec lightwood, he never thought he would be married because last time he thought of marriage Camille laughed in his face .</p><p> </p><p>And yet here he was just a hour before become Magnus lightwood- Bane and he couldn't stop smiling , "You ready ?"  Cat asked as he handed him the tie and walked out of the room .</p><p> </p><p>Magnus took the photo of the engagement party from his pocket and smiled at the idea , for once he was going to have a life long partnership and he was glad it was going to be Alec .</p><p> </p><p>*1 hour later *</p><p> </p><p>The music had started playing and Magnus grabbed Maryse's hand as they started the walk down the aisle , and there was Alec standing up next to Cat and Jace and he was smiling back at him .</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the family"</p><p> </p><p>Maryse whispered before sitting down next to Robert and the rest of the family , Magnus took Alec's hand as he walked up the steps and they both looked at Jem who was smiling and smirking at Cat like they lost a bet.</p><p> </p><p>The vows were exchanged and both of them started to cry ,but Alec lifted his hand and wiped the tears from his husband with a smile in his face .</p><p> </p><p>"Aku Cinta Kamu "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus whispered as they walked down the aisle together , Alec smiled as Magnus threw some flowers he had in his pocket before leaning his head on Alec's shoulder as they closed the door .</p><p> </p><p>He could hear The lightwood family cheering as Alec dragged him outside to their Car , "what now Mr lightwood- bane " Alec whispered as he leaned in for a kiss .</p><p> </p><p>"The future "</p><p> </p><p>Magnus opened the door for him before climbing in his side , "to the future " Alec laughed and shut his door and their family watched from the church doors as they drove away .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>